


Corrupted

by MarieTheWriter9813



Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Brainwashed Nines, Depressed Gavin, Descriptions of Blood, Gavin also really needs a hug, M/M, Octopunk Media’s: Detroit: Evolution, Post Detroit Evolution, So much angst, and to learn self care, by like 2 days, so so so many feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieTheWriter9813/pseuds/MarieTheWriter9813
Summary: Nines is missing, Gavin is struggling with out him. When will Gavin ever see him again? And more importantly, if he returns will he be the same person that he’s fallen in love with?This story starts two days after the movie Detroit Evolution. It's fantastic go watch it.Warnings:I am taking the liberty to write what I please, there is a high chance of triggering content. You have been warned.I only own my parts of the story line, credit goes to David Cage, and Octopunk Media.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900 & Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 12





	1. Ch 1 missing

**Author's Note:**

> Please Comment! I want to know what y’all think!

Third Person POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It had been a month and a half since Nines had gone missing. Two days after their kiss Nines has told Gavin that he was going to go pick up some groceries for him, insisting that he needed to eat something other than ramen and takeout. When Nines hadn't come back five hours later, hadn't responded to any of his calls or texts, Gavin had frantically called work to report his partner missing. 

There was a big search but it was like Nines had never existed. All records of him had disappeared and there was no trace of him to be found, like he had never existed. All that Gavin was left with was memories, Nines's old Cyberlife jacket that was still in his locker at the dpd, and a broken heart. 

Ever since Nines went missing Gavin lived at work. He fell asleep on his desk after staying up late looking for Nines. He showered and ate there. The only times he left was to run his clothes through the laundry at his apartment and to complete the small easy cases that Fowler gave him. He spent all his free time tracking down leads, trying to find that tin can of his. He had commandeered the glass wall the separates the cluster of offices from the hall, and covered it in clippings, pictures, and reports, with red string connecting them. This ordered chaos was all surrounding a large picture of Nines that only existed because Gavin had printed it out before Nines had disappeared. 

Gavin shot up from his sleep. It took him a minute to remember that he was at work and had fallen asleep looking for Nines again. He stretched trying to loosen the soreness in his body that came from falling asleep on a desk for weeks straight. He got up and made his way to the break room and made himself a large cup of coffee forgoing breakfast that morning.

He sat back down at his desk and looked at his in box. Fowler hadn't assigned him anything, for which he was grateful. Maybe he could recheck some of the cold trails.

Nines POV  
~~~~~~~~

Model RK900  
Serial# 313-248-317-87  
BIOS 12.6 Revision 0743

System rebooting.............

System rebooted.

Warning! Unauthorized System Reboot Initiated!

Loading System OS....

System status:

Biocomponents.......  
Online. Active. 

AI Processers.......  
Online. Active. 

Bioreceptors........  
Online. Warning, Some Systems Inactive!

Visual Bioreceptors........  
Online. Inactive.

Mobility Bioreceptors.........  
Online. Inactive. 

Special Systems:

Mind Palace........  
Corrupted.  
Reconstruction.........  
Online. Active.  
Evidence Analysis.......  
Online. Active. 

Memory..........  
2347):/89/:G1276A(:1367:): ERROR!¡ERROR!¡ERROR!¡

All Systems: Operational

Ready for Activation. See your Official Cyberlife Handler for Further Instructions. 

Voices echoed through the room,  
"Is he ready yet?"  
"Yes Doctor, all systems are prepared."  
"Good, now I can finally get my revenge."


	2. Ch 2

Nines POV  
~~~~~~~~  
"Rk900 activate."

"Rk900, unit number #313-248-317-87 online. Requesting directive."

"Rk900 register handler, Dr. Ayana Iannantuono."

"Handler registered. Hello Doctor."

"Rk900 register mission."

"Receiving."

"Capture Detective Gavin Reed, and bring him to me. Kill anyone who prevents you from carrying out your mission. Do not fail me."

"Understood Doctor. Don't worry, I always accomplish my mission."

Gavin's POV  
~~~~~~~~~  
"Gavin! My office now." Fowler's voice clipped across the bullpen.

Gavin cursed and got up from his desk and stumbled into Fowler's office. He sat down into the cold uncomfortable plastic chair that sat in front of Fowler's desk that the man himself sat at. Fowler sighed and turned his attention to Gavin. "I need you to investigate a disturbance at one of Kamski's unused storage warehouses."

"Fuck that! I am not going near that bastard with a ten foot pole!"

"I do know. But unfortunately we have to do our jobs and you are the only member of the DPD he even remotely cooperates with."

Gavin violently cursed as he leaned back in his chair. Silence permeated the room until Gavin sighed. "Fine. But you owe me Jeffery." And Gavin walked out of his office slamming the door as he went.

"Time for a family reunion I guess." Gavin muttered as he left the building.


	3. Ch 3

Nines walked down the dilapidated streets of lower Detroit. He had disappeared disguised himself into undercover clothes to stay anonymous as he hunted down his target per the Doctor's instructions.

He had changed his hair and eyes to a plain forgettable brown color. Before he had left he had put a bandaid over his LED to stop the glow and had styled his hair over it. Nines wore a black turtleneck and black ripped skinny jeans. His floppy sneakers slapped the ground and his red wool scarf whipped in the wind. He also wore a brown leather jacket. He didn't know why he chose it. He knew it was important but brushed it aside, he needed to focus on his mission. 

The grimy streets were busy with people going about their day. Nines walked slouched with his hands in his pockets, looking for all the world like an ordinary human. He appreciated the fact that he was a unique model. It made his job blending in infinitesimally easier. 

He could immediately pick out the androids pretending to be humans in the crowds. The imposters were shopping, socializing, but their identical faces immediately outed them, no matter how much they changed their appearance. Nines disliked them, they were broken machines failing at their purpose. But overall he ignored them, and followed his directive that was displayed on his HUD. It blinked blue in his vision, the edges of the bright message tinged red the outline cracked. 

He was going to go to a crime scene that his target was going to. He planned to shadow his target, learn his habits then strike at the optimal moment. 

Nines walked further from crowded the streets and down a side alley. He emerged into a run down warehouse district, and approached the reported address. 

Nines ducked into the shadows as a what he identified to be a beaten up grey 2011 Toyota Corolla pulled up and his target stepped out, scanning the area as he went. A short African American man got out of the passenger seat. Nines suck to the shadows as they moved and followed them.

Gavin's POV  
~~~~~~~~~  
Chris walked next to Gavin as they spoke and approached a run down warehouse. 

"This is the address in the report, what do we know about this?" Chris asked. 

"This is one of Elijah Kamski's private warehouses. He apparently keeps all his special projects in here. There was a break in a few weeks or so ago and the DPD was asked to look into it. Apparently there was some prototype Android software stolen." Gavin responded in a monotone voice. 

"But why would Kamski ask for the DPD to look into it? Couldn't he just hire fancy private detectives to take care of it?"

"He could but lucky us, we get to clean up this mess." Gavin said, his voice thick with sarcasm. "More like lucky me" Gavin muttered under his breath.

They reached the front door and with the key they were given unlocked the massive sliding doors. Pushing them open the interior of the warehouse as revealed. 

The inside of the warehouse was a stark contrast to it's grimy dilapidated exterior. The inside of the ware house looked like something straight out of the Kamino lab from Attack of the Clones. The walls were an unknown polished white material that had light blue highlighting on the walls the massive open room was littered with workstations and machines. Over half of the stuff that was in the warehouse Gavin didn't know what it was, let alone correctly name them. 

They walked further into the warehouse as a tall figure slipped in behind them and hid behind a generator that sat near the door.


	4. Ch 4

Gavin POV  
~~~~~~~~  
We wandered through the warehouse looking for evidence, deducing what happened as I went. 

The door lock was glitching, probably hacked. 

There were dusty footprints across the clean floor. The footprints were an unusually even for a walking pattern. Maybe an android did this? 

We carefully followed the prints which led straight to a table that had a large computer terminal. We searched for fingerprints on the desk but found none, further backing up my android theory. That just leaves the terminal to check out.  
"Hey Chris check the rest of the warehouse. I'll see if I can find anything on here."

"You sure man? You probably won't find anything. Might want to leave that for the computer techs."

"I'll search anyway. Just check to see if you find anything else."

Chris shrugged and headed farther into the warehouse. 

Gavin checked that Chris was gone before he pulled a flash drive out of his boot and plugged it into the terminal. He started rapidly typing and searching through the files with a speed and skill unseen the untrained individual. 

This was one of the rare time Gavin was thankful he was made to learn something about technology. He knew his skills were better than any technician when it came to programming and searching through information. 

He immediately found a corrupted remnant of the stolen information. It looked like it was a file related to the altering of preexisting android programming. Androids were definitely not his forté. He cursed because it meant that he would have to pay Kamski a visit. He knew that he should have hoped to not talk to him in the progress of his investigation. He saved the information and removed the drive. As he stuck it in his boot he heard Chris cry out. 

"Gavin come quick!" Followed by a cry of pain.

"Chris!" Gavin rushed toward the dying sounds of struggle. Upon arriving he saw a tall man pale man with brown hair and eyes wearing well worn clothes and a nice leather jacket. Something seemed familiar about him but Gavin brushed it aside as the man was holding a gun to Chris's head.

"Please put down the gun and let go of my friend."

"No, you are going to put your gun on the floor slide it towards me or I will shoot your companion here." 

"Ok, ok here." Gavin said soothingly as he gently pulled his gun out and laid it on the floor.

"Slide it in my direction detective."

Gavin reluctantly slid it in the tall mans direction. After he did so their assailant shoved Chis towards Gavin. 

"Now handcuff him to that table!"

"Ok, ok, no need to get upset. Just tell us what you want." Gavin said as he grabbed his handcuffs stealthily grabbing his pepper spray as he did so and put it up his sleeve. Then proceeded to do as the man ordered. 

"I don't want anything detective. I have orders. Those orders instruct me bring you with me to my handler."

"Everyone wants something."

At this a distressed expression passed over his face.

"I... I.. I don't. I can't."

"Come one people want things. Money, cars, love..." Chris said but trailed off and glanced at Gavin. 

"I... want.. to remember." He said looking broken and confused. His gun lowering towards the floor slightly. He suddenly snapped back to Gavin raising his gun again but Gavin had already acted. Spraying the pepper spray in the man's face. 

He didn't react which shocked Gavin but he quickly recovered. The man appeared to be blinded despite his apparent lack of pain. Gavin grabbed his gun and ripped the handcuffs off of Chris with his left hand, then spun around and shot at their attacker. The shot grazed ripped through the left side of his chest as he tried to anticipat Gavin's shot but just made it worse. A spatter of blue blood coated the walls. They were surprised but in their shock their opponent threw them both to the floor and made his escape. 

They slowly picked them selves nursing their bruised ribs, looking at the trail of blue blood the unknown android left behind.


	5. Confrontation

Nines POV  
~~~~~~~~

RK900 fled the building as fast as he could run, trying to clear the chemicals from his optical components. In the process of trying to doge the bullet that was fired while he was unable to see the bullet penetrated a vital biocomponent. The error messages were piling up quick but Nines pressed on. He was not a military model for nothing.

He stopped momentarily to attempt to block the flow of Thirium, in which he was only partially successful. 

His systems started shutting down, his inessential systems and his digital disguise became inactive. His hair returned to it's factory set blonde/brown, his eyes returned to their usual blue, and his freckles disappeared. He continued attempting to escape when he heard the detectives footsteps approaching, most likely following his trail of Thirium. 

He was running out of time. The he would shut down if he didn't repair his Thirium leak soon, and in his damaged condition the detective were gaining on him.  
He ran into an alley when he processed that he had caught up with them.

Gavin's POV  
~~~~~~~~~  
"Freeze! Keep your hands where I can see them!"

The android halted and raised its hands. Gavin noted that this was the same android he was trying to chase but it's hair was suddenly different. Brown. Darker. Familiar.

"Now turn around!" Gavin said harshly raising his gun higher, adjusting his aim.

When the android turned around Gavin felt his entire world fall away. That familiar perfect Ken Doll face stared at him, but it looked wrong. His face was beautiful, but cruel. Unfeeling. And if he didn't feel anymore lost and broken then his whole world was shattered beyond repair. There was no recognition in his eyes. No recognition. No recognition...

"Nines!? Nines is that really you?!" Gavin hoarsely cried out. Tears beginning to stream down his face. 

"Should that name mean something to me detective?"

Gavin began to hyperventilate. He called him by his title not his name. He then became hysterical as he realized that Nines was bleeding. Bleeding because of him. He shot Nines. There was no way that shot didn't hit any of his vital systems. 

Nines is going to die because of him. 

He can't let that happen. Nines needs to live so Gavin can try to fix whatever's wrong with him. He needed him. Now that Gavin knew he was alive he couldn't just let him go. Ever since he had met him Nines had been the one thing keeping him sane, functioning, human. 

"Get on the ground." Gavin weakly commanded one a barely audible voice. He briefly wondered where the hell Chris was. He needs backup.

The andro- No. His partner. Slowly knelt on the ground keeping his hands on his head. He walked up to him and began to attempt to cuff him when he suddenly moved. In a single second Gavin found himself on the ground with Nines towering over him, pointing his gun at his face.

Nines POV  
~~~~~~~~  
I towered over my target. His face held a look of terror immense sadness and carried tear tracks that ran down his face. My mission objective on my HUD, which currently read, Apprehend Target, appeared more fragmented and occasionally glitched red. I pointed my target's gun to his chest.

Suddenly my systems froze. Then my optical sensors began to glitch. 

A haze of static rose up in my vision and I saw a... memory? A white hand rise up to cup my target's cheek his eyes glittering with fear and, love?

I saw... myself.... I was binding a wound on his arm and heard myself saying, "You know I would never hurt you Gavin."   
"But," he began.   
"Dumping out your coffee doesn't count it was moldy."

RK900 snapped back to reality as the static began to fade. Rapidly he fired three rounds, one grazing his target's arm, one impacting the arm directly and one hitting him in the abdomen.

Suddenly it was like RK900 was not in control of himself. Like he was a bystander as his body dropped the gun and ran to Gavin, (No that's his target!) and applied pressure to the abdomen wound. 

He found himself speaking without conscious control of his components. His voice glitching and wavering, sounding like it was underwater.

"Gavin... I am s o r r y.."

The error messages he had ingnored in the space of several seconds piled up. He slumped over Gavin's barely conscious body and his processors rapidly shut down. 

He needed to leave. 

No

He needed...

Ga- v i n...

RK900 knew no more.


End file.
